Quiet Moment
by Onora
Summary: Collection of moments in the lives of the Royal Family of Arendelle. Snow Sister Fluff.
1. Elsa

Quiet Moment

Aside from the crackle of the fireplace and an occasional book page turning, a peaceful quiet lingered in the room. Curled into the corner of her chaise, the Queen of Arendelle enjoyed the quiet moment.

Bare feet poked out from beneath her nightgown, but her skin did not feel the chill of the autumn night air. She absently reached for the teacup perched on the table, at her side. Not taking her eyes from the story playing out on the page, she took a sip. Half tasting the lukewarm tea, before returning the cup to its saucer.

She did not look up as the door eased opened. A lone figure paused in the doorway, staring at the empty bed. Teal eyes swept over the room. As they settled on Elsa, the figure entered, closing the door. With a blanket in tow, Anna shuffled to the chaise.

Without a word she crawled onto the chaise and draped herself across Elsa.

Elsa switched the book to one hand, raising the other so Anna could wrap around her. "Trouble sleeping?"

Something between a growl and a grunt answered her.

"Want to talk about it?"

Elsa took the answering grunt as a no.

Anna settled in, tucking her head under Elsa's chin.

Without taking her eyes from the book, Elsa placed a kiss atop her sister's head. Anna let out a soft sigh, relaxing against her.

Elsa absently stroked copper colored hair as she continued to read. A short time later Anna's soft breathing joined the peaceful quiet of the room. Curled against her sister, the Queen of Arendelle enjoyed the quiet moment.

—-  
 **Author Note - I see this as a routine that has developed between the sisters. Both suffer from the past and they have shared their fears and concerns with each other. They don't need to talk about as much, each just needs to know the other is there.**


	2. Anna

**Pictures - Anna's Quiet Moment**

 **Author's notes - I had meant for Quiet Moment to be a one shot. But, Anna insisted she get to tell her story. How could I refuse the feisty little princess?**

Princess Anna of Arendelle was happy. For today, all was right in her world. Her spot, upon the gallery floor, provided a nice view of the paintings hung throughout the room. Stocking covered feet, rested on a cushioned bench, bouncing in time to the cheery music in her head. Folded hands made for a soft pillow.

From her comfortable spot she smiled up at familiar friends. Since the Great Thaw there hadn't been time to visit the gallery. With Elsa back in her life, the need to converse with her old friends had faded. It was nice to have someone who answered when she asked questions. Well, most of the time.

The thought of her sister brought a wave of warmth to her heart. She began to hum, rocking her head and feet from side to side.

Caught up in her happy moment, she didn't hear the gallery door close. It was not till soft footsteps stopped near her head that she realized she wasn't alone.

She smiled at the blond hovering over her. "Hi." The smile widened when Elsa smiled back.

"Hi, to you." Elsa replied. "What are you doing?"

Anna shrugged. "Just enjoying the paintings."

"From the floor?" Elsa moved to the bench to sit, looking down at the young woman.

"Sure, I like the view from here. Besides, it's comfortable."

"Is it now?" Elsa gave a stocking covered toe a playful squeeze. She giggled at her sister's surprised yelp.

"Don't do that." Anna couldn't keep the laughter from her voice as she tried to scowl at her sister.

"How did your visit to the orphanage go?"

"Good. The repairs are going well. They should be finished by next week. I was thinking we could schedule a 'Royal visit' the week after that." Her gaze settled on Elsa. "The children want to see you."

A delicate eyebrow arched. "Do they now? Why pray tell, would they be eager to see me?"

"Well, you are the Queen, ruler of all the land. Defender of the realm. The face on the krones in their pockets."

"I doubt orphans have krones in their pockets."

Unamused by the interruption, Anna gave a decent impersonation of her sister's arched eyebrow. She was rewarded with a snorted giggle from the Queen. "Anyway, I _may_ have promised them some magic snow." She cringed at the frown Elsa leveled at her.

"Anna, we talked about this. You know I don't like _performing_ for people like some trained monkey." There it was, that tone Anna hated. Between a reprimand and worse, disappointment. Reprimand she could handle. Disappointment, not so much. Not from Elsa.

"Please, Elsa, the children love your magic, and this is for the orphans. You can't turn away orphans."

The Queen's defenses held a moment, only to crumble with a bowed head and heavy sigh. "No, I can't turn away orphans. Fine, I'll have Kai schedule it."

With all forgiven, Anna's happy mood returned. "So how was your council meeting?"

It was Elsa's turn to shrug. "Long. Poul is still pushing hard to reopen trade with Weselton."

"Jerk, doesn't he understand, we don't need those creeps?"

"He's looking to increase profits. More trade, more profits." The young Queen shook off the discussion. "Enough about that." A slender hand patted Anna's leg. "I promised you a shopping trip. Are you ready to go?"

Yes, had almost left Anna's lips, when she noticed the slump in her sister's shoulders. The fatigue she tried to hide behind a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Would you be upset if we stayed in?"

Was that a flicker of relief she saw cross Elsa's face?

"Are you sure? You've been going on for days about the new dress shop."

A halfhearted shrug raised Anna's shoulders. "The kids kind of wore me out." She lied. "I thought we could find a quiet place to hide out for the evening. Somewhere Kai will pretend he doesn't know about and steer people away."

Blue eyes searched Anna's face for something. Anna offered up a good puppy dog look, not her best, but more then enough to sway Elsa.

Laughter echoed through the room, causing Anna to startle at the unexpected sound. Was it really that shocking to hear Elsa laugh? Some days, yes.

"Okay, so what would you like to do?" Elsa slumped against the wall, stretching out her legs.

"I don't know." Anna looked around. "I'm kinda comfortable here."

Elsa glanced over the room. "It's not a bad place to hide."

"Yeah."

A comfortable silence settled over them. Each sister lost in her own thoughts. "Do you still create stories for them?"

Anna's eyes widened at the question. "How did you know that?"

The corners of Elsa's lips rose. "I have my ways. There were times when I overheard you. At first, I didn't realize what you were doing."

"You were listening?" Fear crept up Anna's spine at memories of shared moments of anger and despair with her painted friends. She wondered how much of that Elsa had heard.

"Sometimes." Unable to meet Anna's gaze she focused on the pale hands, folded in her lap. "I liked hearing your voice." Before Anna could comment, she pointed to a picture with a small group gathered around a table. "So tell me about that one."

As Anna's eyes settled on the painting, a smirk spread over her lips. "Oh, that's the West Mountain Gang."

"West Mountain Gang?" Elsa began to chuckle.

"Don't laugh. They are some of the most feared bandits in the realm."

" _Those_ _people_ , are feared bandits?" Elsa eyed the odd assortment of characters. "They look like a group of lost merchants."

"That's just their cover." Anna defended her creations. "See the guy in the middle with the big hat? He's the leader."

As Anna shared one of the gang's many adventures, Elsa began removing the hairpins from her bun. In a moment, her braid fell across a shoulder, covering her heart. She ran a hand over her hair, pushing back her bangs.

From the corner of her eye, Anna watched her sister shake off the rigid airs of a regal queen. The Queen's signature ice dress had been skipped for the day, having been replaced by a more traditional black and purple skirt, blouse and bodice. As much as Anna loved the ice dresses, she found it strangely comforting to see Elsa in regular clothes. She wasn't sure why, but it did.

Elsa slipped off her shoes, tucking them under the bench. Without a word she knelt to the floor, laying down at Anna's side. She propped her stocking covered feet on the bench, tapping her sister's foot.

Several taps later a brief foot war broke out. Which in turn escalated into a tickle fight. Shrieks of laughter echoed through the room as each sought to find the other's weak spots. The battle ended with breathless giggles as the girls collapsed in a truce.

Elsa's hand sought out Anna's, interlocking their fingers as she pulled the hand to her. She placed a kiss upon it before resting the entwined hands upon her stomach.

There was something comforting about the cool skin pressed against Anna's. She felt safe at the touch.

Elsa rolled to her side, snuggling against her sister. She rested her head on a soft shoulder.

"You wanna go lay down?" Anna asked.

"No, I'm good." Elsa snuggled in, wrapping an arm around Anna's waist. "Tell me about the painting with the dancers."

"Oh, that's a good one." Anna launched into another story.

"I think he kinda looks like Kristoff." She waved a finger toward the painting. "See, around the eyes?" When there was no reply she looked to her sister. "Elsa?"

Soft breathing was the only reply. She twisted enough to see her sister's face. It was obvious the older woman was sound asleep.

Anna rested her head against the one on her shoulder. A smile on her lips.

Princess Anna of Arendelle was happy. For today, all was right in her world.


	3. Letters

**Author's Note – When I started Quiet Moment it was meant to be a one shot story with Elsa. But I've decided to keep the post open. So if anymore little stories pop into my head I can keep them gathered together.**

Letters

Most of Arendelle had settled down for the night. While the kingdom slumbered its king continued his duties, for a king's work was never done. Candlelight coupled with the dying embers of the fireplace cast his study in soft light.

His daughters had long since been tucked in with goodnight kisses. Several hours ago his wife had turned in, telling him not to stay up too late. The chiming of the grandfather clock suggested the request had gone unheeded.

He liked this time of night. When the castle was quiet, the only sound was the ticking of the clock and the scratch of pen against paper. It was the only time he could truly call his own.

Drawn from his thoughts by a faint thump against the carpeted floor, he paused, his eyes cutting to the open door. Silence. Perhaps it was time for bed, shaking off the thought he continued writing.

Another thump brought him to a halt. This time it came from beyond the chaise. Agdar watched from the corner of his eye as he continued to write. It took a moment, but he caught a flash of blond hair peek out from behind the chaise before ducking back.

His lips spread into a smile. "I will have to speak with Kai about setting some traps. It seems there is a mouse on the loose."

Muffled giggles answered him. He spied the blond head once more. Blue eyes studied the room before the little girl sprang forward. Clad in a blue nightgown, her braid bounced against her back as she scurried across the floor on all fours.

As he watched her disappear before the desk, he felt a twinge of envy. Oh, to have the flexibility of a five year old once more. It had been many years since he could crawl across a floor with such ease.

"The mouse seems to be drawing closer. I may need to call a guard to protect me."

The giggles were at his feet. "Alas, the mouse is upon me."

Laughing the child grabbed a pants leg and pulled herself to her feet.

"It's a little blond mouse."

"I'm not a mouse, papa! I'm a dragon." She clawed at the air with curled hands, making roaring noises.

"A dragon? But dragons breathe fire. You can't breathe fire."

"I'm a snow dragon." She swiped at the air, releasing small snowflakes.

Even after years of seeing it, Agdar was still in awe of his daughter's gift. "A snow dragon, huh? Then I shall call you, snowflake." He tickled her sides, causing a giggle fit, coupled with a small shower of snow.

"What are you doing out of bed little snowflake dragon?"

"Can't sleep." She grabbed his leg with one hand and the edge of the desk with the other. With a grunt she began to climb into his lap.

"Do you need some help?"

"No. I got it." Her little face scrunched with determination.

"Okay." He held his hands out, ready to catch her should she slip. She scaled him with ease. His little girl's determination never ceased to amaze him.

She settled onto his lap, facing the desk.

"Comfortable?"

"uh huh."

"Why can't you sleep?"

"Anna's snoring."

"Babies sometimes do that."

"Papa, Anna's not a little baby anymore."

"Is she a big girl like you?" He gently dug his fingers into her sides. She jumped, giggling as she swatted his hands away.

"Stop it, papa. That tickles."

"But you like tickles." He poked her again, causing her to squeal.

"No." She couldn't stop laughing as she doubled over wrapping her arms around herself for protection. "Don't like tickles."

It took several moments for her to calm down. "What's you doing?"

"I'm reading reports."

"What are reports?" She leaned her head back to look up at him. "Are they like bed time stories?"

Agdar chuckled. "No, though sometimes I think they are fairy tales, and often they'll put you to sleep."

"I can help you read reports." She announced, patting the papers on the desk.

"I wish you could, snowflake."

Her little brow furrowed as she sat up pointing across the desk. "Papa, is that your pencil?"

"This?" He picked up the silver cylinder. 'This is my pen."

She studied it for a moment. "You don't have a pencil?"

"I do have a pencil. But I have to use ink to sign my name so it can't be erased. Here, watch." He pulled out a clean piece of paper. Dipped the pen in the ink and signed his name across the page.

She gasped reaching out.

"Don't touch it."

Little hands yanked back.

"You have to wait a minute for the ink to dry."

"Oh." Her head tilted to one side. "Papa, what did you write?"

"That's my name."

"Why is it all squiggly?"

"That's because I wrote it in cursive. Would you like to see your name in cursive?"

"Yes, please." Her head bobbed up and down.

He dipped the pen in the inkwell and wrote out her name.

She gasped. "It's pretty."

"Yes, it is. It's a pretty name for my pretty little Elsa. I have an idea. Here." He took her hand and placed the pen in it. Holding her hand he dipped the pen in the inkwell, wiping off the excess ink on the edge of the well. With care he positioned her hand over the paper.

"First, we'll make the E." Their hands moved through the motion.

"Now, the L." The pen glided over the paper.

"S…and A."

"Elsa." She chirped.

"Yes, it is."

"Can we do it again?"

"Okay." He pulled the inkwell closer. "First you dip it in the well." He helped her reach it. "Not to deep. That's it. Slide it over the edge to remove the extra ink. You don't want it to drip."

"Okay."

He guided her back to the paper. As they began to write he loosened his grip, letting her control the pace of each stroke. "Don't press too hard. You'll make the ink smear."

She finished and studied her work. Her brow furrowed. "It doesn't look like yours."

"You just need to practice."

"Can I have a pen?" Elsa asked.

"When you're a little older." He rested a hand on her back. "I don't think, mama, would appreciate you having something so sharp in your room. Besides, we don't want Anna to get into the ink."

"No, she might drink it." Elsa stated with utter seriousness.

"It would not surprise me." Agdar chuckled. "Your sister knows how to find trouble. I have an idea."

He searched through his desk and found a pen. "You may use this one. It's yours, but for now you can only use it in the study when I'm here. Agreed?"

Blue eyes grew wide with excitement. "Thank you, papa." She took the pen, turned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He held her tight. "You're welcome, sweetheart."

She twisted back to the desk. With the new pen in hand she carefully dipped it in the ink and began to practice writing her name.

Agdar watched over her shoulder, offering suggestions and hints about the proper use of the pen and style of her letters.

"As you get comfortable with the pen you'll learn to write your name in a style all your own. Remember, Elsa, you should always write your name so it is easy to read. One day when you are Queen, people will see your name and know you are proud of who you are. They must not think you are ashamed of what you have signed."

"Yes, papa."

His lips turned upward as he watched his little girl make each letter. She was completely focused on the task. He knew it would not take her long to find the style she liked and her natural curiosity would drive her to learn the rest of the alphabet. No doubt he would soon be receiving drawings with cursive messages written across them.

She was driven to learn. It was a gift that would serve her well in the coming years as she trained to take the crown. He stroked a hand over soft blond hair. A twinge of sadness struck at the thought of the weight that would one day rest upon that sweet little head. He pushed the thought aside, his ancestors lived long lives. It would be many decades before those blond locks would have to bare that burden.

"Is that good, papa?"

He leaned over her shoulder to look at her work. There were still some shaky lines throughout the letters but she had the basics down. "Yes, Snowflake, you did very well."

Satisfied she returned to her practice.

Snowflake, it had become a term of endearment for the child, even as it served as a reminder that his daughter carried a far greater burden than he could imagine. No one could tell him how she had come to have magic, nor offer any sensible suggestions for removing it.

Bishop Solberg had searched in vain for answers, while remaining true to his word not to reveal Elsa's identity to anyone he consulted with.

Every year her powers grew stronger, he had no idea how strong they would grow. But he had no doubt she could control them. There was nothing his little princess couldn't do if she put her mind to it.

Still there would be those who would try to hurt or kill her once they learned of her magic. He knew the day would come when they would have to reveal her to the world. It would be harder to keep it a secret, especially with Anna getting older. She already babbled nonstop about her sister and snow. It was only a matter of time before someone figured it out.

She yawned covering her mouth with a hand. After several minutes she laid the pen down and turned snuggling into Agdar's chest.

"Elsa, are you sleepy?"

"No."

"Why don't you just rest your eyes for a few minutes?"

"'kay." She snuggled in closer.

He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing little circles on her back. It wasn't long before she was softly snoring.

One day they would have to face the dangers of the world, but for tonight she was safe. He pressed a kiss atop her head.

"Love you, snowflake."


	4. Sharing

**Sharing**

 **This story was for Snow Sister Week on Tumblr. The theme was Frozen Magic. Hope you enjoy it.**

Without a sound Anna eased the snowflake covered door open. Moonlight and blue flashes of light greeted her. Given the late hour she had expected to find the bedroom dark. She paused in the doorway to watch the lone figure seated on the window bench.

The familiar blond head was turned to the window, an outstretched arm rested on a raised knee. All was still but the twisting of one hand. Slender fingers moved with graceful arcs as blue magic and snowflakes danced over them.

Anna stood mesmerized by the display. She had long since accepted her sister's gift, but it never ceased to amaze her. Several snowflakes morphed into images of snow creatures, who faded away as they strayed too far from their mistress's hand.

As a powerful miniature snow wolf leapt into the air Anna gasped. Startled Elsa turned, the imagines gone in an instant.

"Anna, are you alright?"

Blue eyes crinkled with a smile at her sister's concern. Though Elsa had gone out of her way to assure her she had always been loved, and cared for, she still welcomed the displays of it. "I'm fine." She closed the door before making her way to the bench seat.

"Trouble sleeping?"

Slender shoulders shrugged as she settled onto the bench facing her sister, pulling her knees up. "My body wants to sleep but my mind has other ideas."

An understanding hum, answered her.

"So why are you up?"

Elsa gaze returned to the window. "Just thinking."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"No." She looked to her sister. "I'm okay." She offered reassurance to the unasked question. "I was just letting my mind wander a bit."

"So, what where you doing with your magic?" Anna asked.

Elsa raised the hand, a hint of a smile on her lips. "I've found it helps release tension if I just let my magic _wander_ a bit. Just allow it to create what it wants."

"It was beautiful."

"Thank you." She ducked her head at the compliment.

They sat in companionable silence each staring out the window.

"Elsa, what's it like?" She smiled at her sister's familiar head tilt and the hint of confusion in her eyes. "Your magic. What does it feel like?"

The corners of Elsa's lips moved upward. "I'm not sure how to explain it." They sat a moment longer.

"Does it feel good? Does it tickle?... Does it hurt?"

"Sort of, sometimes and no, it only hurts when I try to hold it back." Elsa answered absently.

"Elsa." The pain in her sister's voice drew Elsa's attention to the girl. "You held it back for thirteen years. Were you in pain that whole time?"

The sight of tears gathering in her sister's eyes made Elsa consider brushing off the question. But she had promised there would be no more lies or secrets between them. "Sometimes, as I grew older it became harder to control. I had to struggle to keep it in."

Before she could react Anna leapt forward, wrapping around her with a whimper.

"Hey," she patted the girl's back. "It's okay. I'm okay."

"I'm sorry you had to suffer like that." Her words muffled by Elsa's shoulder.

"Anna, the past is in the past. We need to focus on our future. Hey," She pushed her sister up just enough to see teary blue eyes staring back at her. Cool fingers brushed aside a strand of stray hair, before cupping Anna's flushed cheek. "It's okay."

Anna took the hand from her cheek and placed a kiss upon it. "But it doesn't hurt now, right?"

"No, dear one, it doesn't hurt." Elsa pulled her in placing a gentle kiss to her forehead before holding her close.

Nestled against her sister, Anna could hear a steady heartbeat beneath the blue nightgown. She allowed sound to relax her. She was drifting off when Elsa shifted.

"Hey, turn around."

"What? Why?"

"Turn around with your back to me."

Reluctant to give up her comfortable position, Anna shifted around till her back rested against Elsa's chest. Elsa sat up to support her. She settled in, relaxing as Elsa's arms wrapped around her.

"Hold your arms out in front of you." She reached around and laid her hands atop Anna's. Their arms pressed together.

Elsa leaned over her shoulder to whisper in her ear. "Close your eyes."

"What are you going to do?"

"Shhh, just relax. Usually I don't really notice it, but if I'm concentrating on creating something. It starts as a tickle."

Anna gasped as a chill started at the center of her back and moved up to her shoulders.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, that was…I …whoa."

Elsa giggled. "From there it passes down my arms."

The feeling traced down Anna's arms causing the hairs to stand on end, she opened her eyes.

"Once it reaches my hands I can hold it there."

Teal eyes grew wide at the blue glow surrounding their hands. The magic danced over her hands, along her fingertips. It was cold but not painful.

"I can release a little…"

Anna's breath caught as snowflakes seemed to form from her hands. She could feel them forming before dancing over her palms to drift off in the night air. When she finally remembered to breathe, it came in a gasp.

"Elsa, it's beautiful." She whispered.

She couldn't see Elsa's smile, but there was no mistaking her sister's giggle. "Thank you. Now, when I want to create something that requires a little more effort, it's a bit stronger."

Snowflakes morphed into images of snowmen and other creatures. Anna could feel the magic pulsing down her arms into her hands. She laughed as a tiny Olaf danced upon her palm.

Olaf and a tiny Sven chased each other before disappearing in a flurry of snowflakes. The blue glow faded.

Anna couldn't contain her disappointment. "Why did you stop?"

"You're getting cold." Elsa replied.

"No, I'm good. Let's do it again."

"That's enough for now. You're shivering." She wrapped her arms around Anna's waist pulling her close. Elsa settled back into the pillows, pulling her sister with her.

They lay looking at the night sky.

"I remember sitting at the window with you when we were little. We'd watch the lights and you would read to me." She tried to look back at her sister. "That happened, right?"

"Yes, we spent many nights on the window bench. You liked to sit in my lap so you could see the pictures. Course then you'd fall asleep and I was trapped."

They giggled.

Anna held up her hand, trying to hold to the feeling of snowflakes dancing over her palm.

"Elsa."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for sharing that with me."

A gentle kiss pressed against her head. "You're welcome, sunshine."

Elsa began to hum an old song from their childhood. With the familiar coolness at her back and strong arms holding her secure, Anna's lids grew heavy. She drifted off and somewhere on the edge of a memory; she thought she heard the faint laughter of children.


End file.
